


"Work Song"

by prodigalpoet



Series: Soulmates [22]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Cat Parents, F/F, Former Lovers - Freeform, Nostalgia, Older Villaneve, Soft Eve Polastri, Soft Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Soulmates, Villaneve, forever lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigalpoet/pseuds/prodigalpoet
Summary: Ten years have passed since the unforgettable scene on the bridge. Over the course of that decade, both Villanelle and Eve have stayed in touch and consider themselves lovers despite physical distance and the passage of time. They're also still obsessed with one another.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Soulmates [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793398
Comments: 138
Kudos: 204





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Villanelle visits Eve after being gone for a year. Both have changed. Both have aged. Both are still stupidly in love.
> 
> Find me on twitter, @compassionchasr, if you want to chat about this piece or one of my other pieces.
> 
> Relevant lyrics:  
> "There's nothing sweeter than my baby  
> I'd never want once from the cherry tree  
> Cause my baby's sweet as can be  
> She give me toothaches just from kissin' me  
> When my time comes around  
> Lay me gently in the cold dark earth  
> No grave can hold my body down  
> I'll crawl home to her"

"Professor Park..."

Eve is erasing the blackboard at the front of her Criminology 101 classroom when a familiar voice hits the nape of her neck like the murmur of a morning greeting. Her entire body simultaneously stills and shatters.

She would recognize the low, lilting, thick Russian accent of her former lover anywhere; when she turns to face the source of the smile slowly spreading against her face, she can feel her heart thrumming with excitement.

Villanelle is casually leaning against one of the student desks in the front row, hair pulled back in a low bun and a page boy hat pulled over her eyes. Eve unabashedly drinks in Villanelle's lean form, pupils running over a pair of black boots, oversized khakis, and a white button-down shirt with the top two buttons undone.

The ghost of a smile dances across Villanelle's lips and Eve can feel her watching her back even though she cannot see her eyes. She glances at Villanelle's bulging pockets, full with her fisted hands, and slowly walks towards her, closing the distance between them.

Eve looks up into Villanelle's face and audibly gasps when she notices the bruising and discoloration around Villanelle's eye sockets. Immediately, Eve's right hand slides beneath Villanelle's hat to remove it.

"Are you alright?," Eve asks, noticing the shift in energy upon her touch.

Although Villanelle looks older, her sharp features still retain a youthful energy as she nods slightly. Her eyes focus on Eve's parted lips and Eve instinctively licks her bottom one after Villanelle removes her hands from her pockets and slides both palms up and down Eve's back, pulling her in.

Resting her forehead against Eve's, Villanelle closes her eyes and shudders. 

"You're crying," Eve says, wiping away the tears pooling at the corner of Villanelle's eyes. "We haven't even had reunion sex yet," she adds, pulling a laugh out of Villanelle's belly like a magician coaxing forth a string of scarves from thin air.

"You wouldn't want to have sex with me now. I'm all broken," Villanelle replies softly.

"What are you talking about?," Eve asks, her heart hammering against her chest as she tries to understand what Villanelle just said.

"You haven't seen this yet."

Villanelle reaches behind her to grab a beautifully designed wooden cane, its handle comprised of two intertwined women kissing.

Eve swallows quickly and places her left hand on top of Villanelle's right one.

"You think that is going to scare me away?," Eve asks, noticing how Villanelle is leaning on the cane with most of her weight.

"You're teaching Criminology to first-year law school students. I know it would take more than this to scare you away."

"There's that wit. Do you want to sit down?"

"Can we just walk over to your place now? If I sit down in these very small, very hard chairs, I will not be getting up."

"You've never had a problem before," Eve quickly replies, smirking.

Villanelle quirks an eyebrow and returns the smirk, making Eve's heart twitch. "You're worried about me. I'll have you know, I'm too handsome to be Mr. Rochester and you're too loud and far from simple to be Jane Eyre."

"Mr. Rochester?"

"Yes Jane?"

"Please shut up."

Eve slips her hand against the nape of Villanelle's neck and plants a wet, messy kiss on her lips, eliciting a surprised squeak from her. The noise changes into a throaty moan when Eve allows Villanelle to deepen the kiss and pushes her gently against the desk she was leaning against a few minutes before.

"You taste the same," Villanelle whispers into Eve's mouth, chest heaving up and down.

"So do you."

"Should I be concerned about an angry lover coming to interrupt us?"

Eve laughs and strokes Villanelle's cheek with the back of her knuckles. "Fortunately for you, you won't have to worry about that."

"You're not dating anybody right now?"

"Only my books. What about you? Are there any beautiful, wealthy wives out there looking for their runaway husband?"

"No," Villanelle grins, letting Eve reach for her free hand as she wields the cane in her right one.

"This door. I know a shortcut."

"I want to take the long way," Villanelle insists, her eyes grazing over the gray hairs on Eve's head and the wrinkles on her face that weren't there before.

"Are you sure?," Eve asks, looking at the beads of sweat across Villanelle's forehead and the obvious difference in her gait.

"Yes. I'll always want to take the long way with you."

Eve laughs and gives Villanelle another kiss. "Still the romantic, I see?"

"You haven't seen anything yet."

"Uh huh. Slow down, Romeo. I know how hungry you are. The only action you're going to be seeing will involve watching me cook."

"You cook now?"

"I've cooked for you before?"

"Eve, you almost burned your place down. I thought I would need to call the firefighters."

"Ha, ha. Very funny. And that's only because someone distracted me."

"Tell me more about this devastating blonde assassin."

"Who said I was talking about her?"

"You've gotten funnier."

"Miracles happen."

"Yes, you cook now."

Eve laughs and stops walking so she can give Villanelle another kiss. 

"What was that for?," Villanelle asks, opening her eyes after Eve ends the kiss.

"I missed you."

"Now you have me."

"You're staying?"

"Will you have me?"

"Is that even a question?"

"Do you have a response?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Now what?"

"Now we walk and we eat. And we catch up. And we have lots of sex. And then we sleep and we wake up and we talk."

"Lead the way then."

"I'm trying to but you keep interrupting me."

"I can't help the way I look."

"Oh my god. Asshole."

"Didn't you just call me Romeo?"

"You can be both."

"I just want to be yours."

"What?"

"I don't want to be anything. Only yours."

"Are you dying?"

Villanelle stops walking and returns Eve's unwavering gaze. She smiles and takes off her hat to place it on top of Eve's head.

"We're dying every day, no?"

"Villanelle, just answer the question."

"No."

"You don't have any terminal illness?"

"Just love."

"Oh my god."

"I'm being serious, Eve. I can't work anymore. I'm a liability now. I just want to be with you."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes. But if I find out from Bear that you were recently diagnosed with something and you're coming home to roost or whatever, I will personally kill you myself."

"Okay, Jane," Villanelle laughs, pulling Eve against her with her left arm and kissing the faux frown from her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Villanelle enjoy a long overdue reunion over food, cats, and one very important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firebird: https://bringatrailer.com/listing/1977-pontiac-trans-am-2/
> 
> Chapter inspired by "Leaving On A Jet Plane"
> 
> Relevant Lyrics:  
> There's so many times I've let you down  
> So many times I've played around  
> I tell you now, they don't mean a thing  
> Every place I go, I'll think of you  
> Every song I sing, I'll sing for you  
> When I come back, I'll bring your wedding ring

When Eve turns the corner and spots the New Haven townhouse she and Villanelle purchased five years ago, she recognizes Villanelle's striking 1977 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am parked in front, boxes and luggage packed neatly inside of it.

She turns to look at Villanelle whose face is covered by a smug smile.

"You really weren't kidding about being ready to stick around, were you?"

"It's not a U-Haul but..."

"You're bad," Eve laughs, swatting Villanelle playfully on her shoulder. "She still looks beautiful."

"Our Eve?"

"Yes, our Eve," Eve chuckles, walking up to the car and running her palms over the firebird on its hood. "I've missed this stupid car of yours."

"Really?? Do you remember when you wanted me to swap Eve out for a Land Rover after you complained about her interior being too small?," Villanelle replies cheekily, leaning against the car and placing her cane to her right.

"Oh, shut up. My ass is still bruised from hitting the steering wheel over and over again because someone couldn't wait to get inside."

"Well that someone wanted to take this Firebird out for a ride and then another firebird showed up."

"Is that so?" 

Eve stands in front of Villanelle and places her palms on either side of her, effectively pinning her against the side of the car's hood.

"Yes," Villanelle exhales, looking down into Eve's eyes and waiting for her to make her move.

"Do you remember teaching this firebird how to fly?," Eve asks before leaning forward and giving Villanelle a heavy, languid kiss.

Villanelle nods and groans, moving her hands from the base of Eve's back and to the front of her shirt, palming her breasts beneath the silk material.

Eve rocks her hips against Villanelle's and Villanelle responds by thrusting against her slowly, making Eve whimper into the side of Villanelle's neck.

Villanelle pulls back quickly and grins. "You still sound the same."

"You're so smug," Eve laughs before grabbing Villanelle's cane and offering her her arm. "Let's go inside before campus security shows up. I'll bring the stuff from the car in after I make something to eat."

"Just admit that you're horny. We can order food, to speed things up?"

"I take back the romantic comment I just made. I want to make you something."

Eve unlocks the door and throws her keys on top of the hallway table. Villanelle grunts as she steps into the entryway and when Eve turns to look at her, she notices her exhaustion.

"Hey. Don't overexert yourself, okay? Can I take you into the kitchen? You can just sit down on the window seat there. I'll bring that plush footstool you love so much for you to rest your feet?"

"Mhm," Villanelle replies, breaths coming out shakily.

Eve guides Villanelle into the kitchen and grins when Villanelle complains about the unchanged decor, knowing she is trying to distract Eve from her physical pain.

"Alright, just sit down, O Disgruntled One. Here's your blanket and the stool. I'll make some tea."

An orange cat strolls into the kitchen and heads straight for Villanelle whose eyes shoot open when its tail brushes against her legs. "Marmalade??"

"He remembers you," Eve grins as Marmalade meows and jumps onto Villanelle lap.

"Have you been good to your omma?," Villanelle asks, eyes as wide as her smile.

Marmalade chirrups and begins to knead, brushing his head beneath Villanelle's chin. "I missed you. Did you miss me? Did your omma not buy you the fish you like to eat so much?"

"Humph. You spoiled him. That's the only thing he eats now."

"Really?"

"Yes. Here. Yorkshire tea with soya. Marmalade, come here. Let your favorite parent drink some tea in peace."

"Do you think he knows I've been gone?"

"Yes. He slept on your side of the bed after you left. He still does. So you might need to fight it out tonight if you want that spot back."

"I'll just throw him outside. Let him live out his rebel without a cause desires."

Eve sits down at a round table with her own cup of tea and watches Villanelle drinking. She turns her chair so she is facing Villanelle and reaches out to remove her socks.

"Did you break your toe?," Eve asks, noticing the splinter around Villanelle's big toe on her left foot.

"Yes."

Eve sighs and sets down her cup before removing Villanelle's hat from her head and undoing her hair. She blushes as Villanelle's eyes capture her hair cascading down, towards her shoulders, knowing exactly what Villanelle is thinking. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, Irina is out. I had to kill three men to reach her but she finally has her freedom."

Eve closes her eyes and blinks away the tears threatening to form again. "Did she tell you where she was going to go?"

"No. I told her I was coming back home to you. She wished me luck and sends you her love. She might show up, she might not. I'm thankful, Eve. At least I know her asshole father won't be haunting me now."

Eve lets out a short laugh and moves so that she is sitting next to Villanelle on the window seat. She slides her arm around Villanelle's shoulder and pulls her head to her chest, leaving a kiss on top.

"I'm sorry for being gone for so long," Villanelle says quietly, setting her cup down on the floor.

"I forgive you. I know you wanted to save Irina. And you did. I'm just worried about your physical injuries. Can you tell me exactly what they are?"

"Broken toe. Bruised tailbone. Some nerve damage. Flare-up from an old gunshot wound. Herniated disc. Nothing more than that."

"Baby."

"Yes."

"That's a lot more than nothing? I know your pain tolerance is high but you're going to be in our bed for a few days, resting. Nothing more."

"No sex?"

"No."

Villanelle grunts her disapproval and Eve smiles above her head.

"You're teasing me," Villanelle adds, welcoming Marmalade back into her lap.

"No. I just want you to get better. Are you taking any painkillers?"

"I took two in the morning but the drive was long so I think I need to take two more now."

"Okay, I'm going to make some food and then I'll give it to you then. Do you want me to put Marmalade down?"

"No, he's okay. Aren't you? Big baby. We can go outside tomorrow and you can show me some tricks. Do you remember how to roll over?"

Marmalade meows and plops himself down in Villanelle's lap before starting his long and arduous grooming process. When Eve looks over at Villanelle by the time Marmalade is on his final paw, she notices that Villanelle has fallen asleep, head titled back against the window and her mouth hanging open.

Eve can feel her heart swelling at the sight of her lover and she almost burns the pot of spaghetti sauce that she has simmering on the stove. Thankfully for her sake and for the sake of Villanelle's voracious appetite, she removes it just in time and throws the cooked spaghetti into the pot, stirring both the noodles and sauce together.

"Baby," Eve calls out, setting two bowls and the pot of spaghetti on the table. "Marmalade, please get down. Oksana."

Villanelle's eyes flutter open and immediately find Eve's. "I fell asleep?"

"Yes. Is it too painful for you to sit down? I can bring your bowl over there and feed you?"

"Hold on. Can you take the pills out of my glove compartment? I'll just take two of those now and move to the table. I want to eat properly with you. The keys are in this pocket of my pants."

Eve slides her hand into Villanelle's right pocket and giggles when Villanelle kisses the bottom of her jaw. "Do you want to check the other pocket, too?," she asks Eve, voice dropping to a dangerously recognizable point. 

"No. I'm all set," Eve replies in a high-pitched voice, knowing that if she succumbs to Villanelle's seduction skills now, their food will get cold and her attempt to impress Villanelle with her cooking skills will be unsuccessful.

Villanelle chuckles and watches Eve exit the room hurriedly. Seconds later, Eve is handing her two pills and a glass of water.

"There's a cushion on this chair so sit on this one. I'm going to sit next to you. Do you need your cane?"

"No," Villanelle replies. "Where did Marmalade go?"

"I think he's preening in the living room or he's grumpy and on our bed. He didn't like it when I told him to get down."

"Neither did the last man I killed."

"You're sexy when you talk like that."

"Does this mean we get to have post-food sex? The drugs will be working then so I'll be able to do some things." Villanelle wiggles her eyebrows and sits down slowly, wincing when her body hits the cushion.

"Hmm. We'll take it one moment at a time. Open your mouth."

Eve forks a mouthful of spaghetti into Villanelle's mouth and Villanelle groans, chewing slowly and closing her eyes.

"Is that fresh basil?," Villanelle asks after she swallows down the first bite. "And fresh garlic? And chili flakes?"

"Yes to everything. So you like the homemade sauce?"

"I love your sauces," Villanelle grins, opening her mouth for another forkful of food.

"Oh, shit. I forgot to make a salad," Eve huffs, removing her fork from Villanelle's mouth and shoveling a few forkfuls into her own.

"I'll make you one for dinner."

"That's very sweet but you can start your kitchen magic next week, okay?"

"Fine. I'm very impressed with your cooking skills."

"Really?"

"Yes. I also liked your cooking before."

"Someone is trying to get into my pants."

"So my plan is working then?"

Eve laughs and kisses Villanelle, tasting her sauce on her lips.

"Maybe."

After finishing her first bowl of food, Villanelle asks Eve to fill her bowl up a second time. She's on her third bite when she yelps, dropping her fork to the ground.

"That's Peaches. I forgot to mention her to you. I've been fostering her for a week."

Eve reaches down beneath the table to scoop up a small kitten who is mewing at Villanelle's ankles.

"She is very small, Eve. Is she okay?," Villanelle states, furrowing her eyebrows at the curious-looking feline who is pawing at her cheeks.

"Yes. She's just a baby. Do you want to hold her?"

"Yes," Villanelle takes the cat from Eve and holds her against her chest. "She is purring very loudly, in my ear," she tells Eve, giving her the side-eye and smiling.

"She likes you. I don't blame her."

"Are we going to adopt her?"

"After seeing how much she likes you, yes. Marmalade needs a companion."

"And you?"

"Are you asking me something, V?"

"Will you say yes this time?"

Eve notices the nervous energy emanating from Villanelle as she burrows her head into Peaches, kissing her on the cheek.

"Oksana."

Villanelle puts Peaches down and turns to look at Eve, biting her lower lip and then grinning at her.

"Tarzan."

"Villanelle."

"Firebird."

"Mr. Rochester."

"Jane."

"Are we just going to keep doing this until you ask me something?"

"Yes."

Eve huffs and narrows her eyes at Villanelle before finishing her last bite of food and pushing her plate away. She turns her chair so that she is facing Villanelle's chair and puts her legs up on Villanelle's knees.

"Does this hurt?"

"No. You are a lightweight."

Villanelle rubs Eve's feet and cocks her head to one side.

"Does this feel good?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to fall asleep on me? Your eyes are closing."

"No. I'm not that tired right now. I'm just enjoying a long overdue massage."

"Eve."

"Yes?," Eve opens her eyes to return Villanelle's intense gaze.

"I have something for you. But it is in the pocket of my jacket which is in the car, hanging behind the driver's seat."

"Do you want me to get it now?"

"Yes."

Eve stands up and kisses Villanelle on the forehead before grabbing the car keys yet again and going out to the car. She seizes Villanelle's jacket and locks the car before she returns to the kitchen table and hands it to her.

Villanelle reaches into the right pocket and pulls out a small box. She then asks Eve to close her eyes. When Eve opens them, Villanelle is standing above her, one palm resting on the table and the other palm extended out, a gold band in the middle of it. Eve starts to cry, then, and Villanelle starts to speak.

"Eve, would you like to be the Peaches to my Marmalade?"

"Yes," Eve replies, taking the ring and noticing the inscription on the inside ("Beloved") before handing it back to Villanelle to put it on.

Villanelle places the ring on Eve's finger and Eve stands up to give her a kiss that seemingly doesn't end. The sun could have risen and set during the amount of time the two stood against the kitchen table, kissing and crying their way through a lifetime of memories and goodbyes and surprise drop-in visits and sleepless nights and bathtub conversations and flirtatious video chats and a never-ending stream of postcards, letters, e-mails, and texts. When they finally separate, Villanelle asks Eve to remove the necklace hanging around her neck. Eve unclasps a gold chain with a ring attached. 

"Would you like to put that on my finger?," Villanelle asks, her eyes glinting mischievously as Eve nods and sniffles.

"Oksana," Eve says, taking a knee and enjoying the wave of emotion that erases Villanelle's trademark smirk from her face. "Would you like to be the Marmalade to my Peaches?"

"I thought you'd never ask, Firebird," Villanelle spits out, choking on the sob that constricts her throat.

"Happy tears, right?," Eve asks, sliding the ring on Villanelle's finger and giving her another kiss.

"Can we go upstairs now?," Villanelle asks softly and Eve nods.

Ten minutes and a very long stairwell climb later, Eve helps Villanelle get out of her clothes and into one of her band t-shirts.

"Do you want to put on any shorts?"

"No. I can't lift my legs right now. Too much energy."

"Okay, get into bed then. Marmalade, please go and find Peaches. Go on."

Marmalade hisses at Eve, causing Villanelle to laugh as she watches him trot out of the room and patter downstairs.

"I'm going to use the bathroom and get changed. Do you want another pillow beneath your hips?"

"Yes."

Eve places a pillow beneath Villanelle's body and heads into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, she is kissing Villanelle softly on the left side of her face.

"If I wasn't in a compromised position, I would be flipping you on your back right now," Villanelle murmurs, gasping when Eve's hand slides beneath her shirt and gropes her breasts.

"And then what would you be doing?," Eve asks before lifting Villanelle's shirt up and tonguing her nipples.

Villanelle groans loudly and pulls Eve's head even closer. Eve gently nibbles and then sucks. 

"Fuck me, Eve," Villanelle groans again, trying to pull Eve on top of her.

"No. Not yet. I'm sorry. I'll just stick to your mouth, okay? For right now?"

Villanelle nods, eyes half-lidded, a cheeky smile twitching her lips upwards as Eve's lips return to hers.

"Are you going to be Mrs. Astankova? Or am I going to be Mrs. Park?," Villanelle asks after pulling her tongue out of Eve's mouth and tracing her bottom lip with it.

"Or are we going to hyphenate?"

"Would you want to?"

"I don't have a preference. I just want to be yours."

"I've missed your lips."

"Just my lips?"

"Yes, only your lips."

Eve leans back against the pillow and pulls the covers over her and Villanelle before letting her hand rest below the hem of Villanelle's shirt, right above her navel.

"What are you thinking about?," Villanelle whispers, reaching for Eve's hair and running her fingers through it. Eve leans against Villanelle's palm and kisses the inside of her wrist.

"I can't believe you're here. I had a feeling you would show up soon."

"Were you surprised when you turned around and saw me? I looked good, didn't I? I practiced that pose so many times last night. I wanted to look devastating for you."

"You always do."

"Even when I'm broken?"

"You're not broken."

"What if I can't teach you how to fly anymore?"

"I highly doubt that, Firebird. You can make me come just by looking at me."

"I guess my job here is done. I can die happy now." Villanelle beams and Eve laughs.

"You don't need to puff out your chest like that. You look like Marmalade after he jumps onto the table and snatches a piece of food from my plate."

"Satisfied?"

"Very."

"That ring looks good on your finger."

"You know, out of all the names you have given to me, I think I've finally chosen my favorite one."

"What's that?," Villanelle asks, watching Eve shift her body so that her mouth is hovering over her own.

"Beloved," Eve whispers before breathing in the air from Villanelle's lungs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation. Looking back. Looking forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by Coldplay's "The Scientist"
> 
> Video (covered by Corinne Bailey Rae): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=14zSHBIcreY
> 
> Video (covered by Miley Cyrus): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RRIv-G-_k-U
> 
> Lyrics:  
> Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
> You don't know how lovely you are
> 
> I had to find you  
> Tell you I need you  
> Tell you I set you apart
> 
> Tell me your secrets  
> And ask me your questions  
> Oh, let's go back to the start
> 
> Running in circles  
> Coming up tails  
> Heads on, a science apart
> 
> Nobody said it was easy  
> It's such a shame for us to part  
> Nobody said it was easy  
> No one ever said it would be this hard
> 
> Oh, take me back to the start
> 
> I was just guessing  
> At numbers and figures  
> Pulling the puzzles apart
> 
> Questions of science  
> Science and progress  
> Do not speak as loud as my heart
> 
> Tell me you love me  
> Come back and haunt me  
> Oh, and I rush to the start
> 
> Nobody said it was easy  
> It's such a shame for us to part  
> Nobody said it was easy  
> No one ever said it would be this hard
> 
> Oh, take me back to the start

Eve pulls a kiss from between Villanelle's teeth as Villanelle licks the roof of Eve's mouth.

When Eve opens her eyes, she traces the left side of Villanelle's rib cage with her fingers and grins, mouth still hovering above Villanelle's.

"You're holding back. Are you feeling shy?," Eve asks, heart beating over Villanelle's.

"Yes."

"But we've done this before."

"It always feels like the first time with you."

Villanelle sneaks in another kiss before Eve lies back down, snaking her arm around Villanelle's waist.

"Can I tell you something?," Eve asks hesitantly.

"Uh huh."

"You still make me nervous."

"After all this time?"

"Yes."

"I like that I can still make you nervous. Do you know how nervous I was when I walked into your classroom earlier? I thought I was going to collapse."

"I could tell how nervous you were. You were covering your eyes."

"I wanted to see you before you could see me."

"Why did you ask me about other lovers? I haven't been with anybody since you left."

"I didn't ask you to wait for me."

"I know you didn't."

"Was it worth it?"

"Yes."

"Would you do anything differently if we could go back?"

"Spend more years together."

"We have all the time in the world now. Let's make up for it. You can retire and we can have sex all day."

Eve laughs and throws her arm over her eyes. "Your libido remains unchanged. I don't know if I can keep up, once you recover."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm old now, V."

Villanelle scoffs and is about to say something sarcastic until she notices the change in Eve's breathing from the rise and fall of her chest.

"Hey."

Pause.

"Eve," Villanelle leans in and presses a kiss to the corner of Eve's mouth. "Why are you hiding from me?"

Eve removes the arm from her face and lets Villanelle kiss the tears in the corners of her eyes.

"You're older now, yes, but who was just taking care of who downstairs?," Villanelle states matter-of-factly, brushing Eve's hair away from her forehead.

"I worry about time. How much of it has gone by. I used to stay awake at night, after you left, thinking that the headlights of each car that drove by could belong to the Firebird."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Villanelle mumbles, kissing Eve on her forehead and then on each cheek.

"I'm not blaming you, V, for any of it. I just wish we could go back in time and do it all over again."

"Even the part where you sexily stabbed me?"

Eve laughs and shoots a faux pointed look in Villanelle's direction. 

"That was the best part."

"So naughty."

"Do you still think I'm beautiful? You haven't seen me with gray hair before."

"You don't know how lovely you are. And I like your hair. You will look like a silver fox once your entire head turns gray. A few streaks here and there only gives off sexy professor vibes."

Eve bursts out laughing and lets Villanelle kiss her again, this time, on the lips.

"Do you regret not having children?," Eve asks once Villanelle is lying down again.

"Don't let Marmalade or Peaches hear you say that," Villanelle replies solemnly.

"You know what I mean."

"I think we did the most with what we had. And the only thing that matters now is that we have each other."

"You've become more wise."

"It's sexy, isn't it?" Villanelle winks at Eve and Eve flushes.

"Undeniably sexy."

"So tell me about these students of yours. Anybody you want me to take care of for you?"

Eve giggles and kisses Villanelle below her left earlobe before resting her head on her chest and telling her about her students. She's halfway through her first story when she hears Villanelle snoring. 

Marmalade chooses that point in time to jump onto the bed, Peaches following earnestly behind as she scrambles up the small staircase purchased especially for her. Both cats turn around in the space between Villanelle's ankles and plop down, making Eve laugh quietly.

"Hey. Don't you dare wake her up, okay? She needs to rest," Eve whispers, sitting up to give both cats forehead pets.

"Goodnight, baby," Eve says to Villanelle before pressing a kiss to her forehead and falling asleep next to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Villanelle enjoy each other's company for the first time in a year.
> 
> Chapter contains: two felines, a flashback (trigger warning: the passing of Eve's mother is mentioned), and the beginnings of a welcome-home fuck.
> 
> You're welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by "Earned It" as covered by Bootstraps
> 
> Fanmade KE video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E4TH67DugBg
> 
> Lyrics:  
> You make it look like it's magic  
> 'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you  
> I'm never confused  
> Hey, hey  
> I'm so used to being used
> 
> So I love when you call unexpected  
> 'Cause I hate when the moment's expected  
> So I'ma care for you, you, you  
> I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah  
> 'Cause girl you're perfect  
> You're always worth it  
> And you deserve it  
> The way you work it  
> 'Cause girl you earned it, yeah  
> Girl you earned it, yeah
> 
> You know our love would be tragic (oh yeah)  
> So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind  
> We live with no lies  
> Hey, hey  
> And you're my favourite kind of night
> 
> So I love when you call unexpected  
> 'Cause I hate when the moment's expected  
> So I'ma care for you, you, you  
> I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah  
> 'Cause girl you're perfect (girl you're perfect)  
> You're always worth it (you're always worth it)  
> And you deserve it (and you deserve it)  
> The way you work it (the way you work it)  
> 'Cause girl you earned it (earned it, yeah)  
> Girl you earned it (earned it, yeah)

When Eve wakes up, she almost screams at the weight of Villanelle's arm across her bellybutton, unfamiliar with the concept of sleeping with someone after so long.

Villanelle feels her knee-jerk reaction and opens her eyes sleepily, a smile slowly forming across her lips as she takes in the sight of a disheveled but alert Eve.

"You look very sexy," Villanelle mumbles, eyes drifting from Eve's face and down to her chest.

"My eyes are up here, fiancée," Eve teases, pulling Villanelle's head closer to hers for a kiss.

"But your morning breath is not so sexy," Villanelle adds, smirking at Eve's responsive huff. "I'm just joking. I love everything about you. Even the way you taste in the morning. But I still don't know if you taste the same in other--"

"Okayyy. Hold those horses, cowboy. We're not going to, erm, discuss other things. Unless you want to watch me touch myself."

"I wouldn't mind," Villanelle casually states, pupils darkening at the thought. 

"I know you wouldn't," Eve adds hastily, "but someone needs to take their medication and someone else needs to help said person use the bathroom and shower. No offense, baby, but you kind of smell"

"I never smell," Villanelle grumbles. "And if I do, it's a very sexy scent."

Eve rolls her eyes and pecks Villanelle on the lips, grinning at the disconcerted look on Villanelle's face. "I love your natural scent. But I do think taking a shower will help relieve some tension in your muscles."

"Do you know what else relieves tension, Eve?"

"I imagine you're going to tell me."

"Sex."

"We can have sex if you let me help you take a shower and eat breakfast."

"Really?? I don't need to wait a week?," Villanelle asks, excitement rolling off of her body in waves.

"Really. I wouldn't joke about that with you."

Encouraged by the idea of afternoon sex, Villanelle tries to sit up so she can get out of bed.

"Wait. Not so fast, tiger. Let's just lie here for awhile."

"You're right. You are always right. My smart, beautiful, funny, partner-in-crime."

"You don't need to flatter me, baby. I'm not going to rescind the promise."

"Okay," Villanelle beams, sliding her arm beneath Eve's neck and shuddering in anticipation at being touched by Eve and being able to touch her.

Marmalade jumps onto the bed and walks across Villanelle, eliciting a yelp, to paw at Eve's neck, Peaches close behind, mewing desperately.

"I'm going to go downstairs and give these two their breakfast. Don't go anywhere."

"Yes ma'am," Villanelle affirms, grimacing the second Eve disappears downstairs with Peaches on her shoulder and Marmalade leading the way.

Five minutes later, Eve walks back into the room and sees Villanelle fast asleep.

She sets down a glass of water and two pills on the bedside table before getting back into bed and leaning into Villanelle, sighing. Her thoughts drift back to the last time they were together, almost a year ago, in November. Eve's mother had just died so Villanelle came to Connecticut as soon as Eve told her the news. 

After the last guest had left her mother's house following the reception, Eve and Villanelle had gone upstairs to her childhood bedroom and gotten into the queen-sized bed Villanelle had replaced her childhood bed with a few years prior. 

"Are you scared of death?," Eve asked Villanelle after Villanelle told her she had to leave again, one last time, to fulfill a promise she made to Konstantin before his untimely death regarding Irina.

"I have faced it many times, now. I'm more scared of leaving you behind."

"What would you do if I died first?"

Villanelle doesn't reply to Eve's question. Instead, she turns on her side so that her back is towards Eve and she is facing Eve's bedroom window. 

"I'm sorry," Eve says softly, shifting her body so she can rest her right cheek against Villanelle's tear-stained left one. "I shouldn't have asked you that. I'm just feeling emotional after Omma's passing."

Villanelle turns onto her back and she pulls Eve into her, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. "If you died first, I'd ask you to leave the first and last dance for me, in that ballroom upstairs."

"And all the ones in between?"

"And all the ones in between."

"That's a very sweet response."

"It's how I feel."

"You're getting older, V. The work is becoming more dangerous. If I asked you to not leave, I know you would listen."

"I would."

"But you need to take care of those last few men Konstantin told you about so Irina can be free."

"Yes."

"Do you know how long it will take you?"

"No. I need to track them down. The last remnants of a dying dynasty."

Villanelle laughs dryly and Eve bends over to kiss her on the lips.

"I know you won't rest until you do what you need to do. I'll be here when you come back."

"I don't want to leave you."

"And I don't want you to leave. But if you don't do this, you'll always wonder about Irina and you'll never forgive yourself."

"You're right. I'll always be looking over my back, too. They are still looking for us."

"So Bear tells me."

"We can still go to Alaska."

Eve laughs softly, eyes glistening with a memory of Rome and its ruins and a confession of love Villanelle made to her even before she knew what love meant.

"Alaska will always be there. For now, we have Marmalade to worry about. He has probably already wrecked the inside of our home, wondering why we have been gone for so many hours."

"Our baby," Villanelle whispers, clenching her fingers around Eve's shoulder as Eve leans into her side and inhales the scent of her perfume below the collar of her tuxedo blazer.

"I miss her already," Eve announces, nuzzling her head below Villanelle's chin.

"Me too. I was her favorite daughter-in-law."

"God. You two loved to make that joke."

"And you always jumped in with 'She's the only daughter-in-law' and Omma would double over laughing like she had just heard you say that for the first time."

"She loved you."

"I know she did. I loved her too. She was the only mother I ever had. The best one, too."

Eve wipes away the tears trickling down the slopes of Villanelle's cheeks and kisses the streaks on her skin.

A few minutes later, Villanelle asks: "What are we going to do with the house? Shall we keep it?"

"I want to hold onto it."

"Okay. We don't need to make any decisions right now. I have enough money stashed away for us to be comfortable for the rest of our lives. I can keep paying the taxes on it. You don't have to keep working if you want to take time off to...reflect. Or to travel. Visit Elena in England."

"Thank you, baby. But I'm not going to retire until you're home for good. I would be bored if I retired now."

"I know. But what if I don't come back for another two or three years?"

"You will."

"How do you know that?"

"I just have a feeling and my instincts are always right."

"That's true."

"You're just going to show up, one day, as if you had never left."

"Will you be ready then? To say yes?"

"I said no to you once, in Rome. I've said yes ever since. Don't you know that by now?"

"Sometimes I need to hear you say it."

"Okay. Yes. To any question you would like to ask me."

"Any question?," Villanelle asks slyly, her fingers slipping beneath the straps of Eve's black dress.

"Oh god. You want to have funeral sex, don't you?"

"EVE! So scandalous! I would have phrased it differently."

"Okay, impress me then."

"Would you like to have sex in your childhood bedroom? I think Omma would want us to do that. Instead of lying here and crying."

"You're seriously dragging my deceased mother into your request for sex?"

"Uh...yes? You know she would be proud of me for asking you first. Consent is very sexy, Eve."

"Shut up and take your tux off."

Villanelle laughs into Eve's neck as she swiftly unzips and pulls down her dress.

"Eve? Eve, wake up."

Eve opens her eyes to see Villanelle staring down at her. 

"Were you dreaming about me?," Villanelle asks, a smug smile coating her cheeks and her chin.

"Was I saying something?"

"You were saying my name."

"Oh. Then yes."

"What were you dreaming about?"

"The day of Omma's funeral service. The sex we had in my childhood bedroom."

"That was very hot. I had to take my tuxedo to the dry cleaner that day because someone was too impatient and grinding down on my pants."

Eve groans, face entirely flushed. "That was not my best moment. But in my defense, you did a great job at soothing my pain."

"Speaking of soothing one's pain...," Villanelle is about to make a suggestive comment when Peaches jumps onto her chest and flops down at the base of her throat to play with Villanelle's hair.

"That is ticklish," Villanelle frowns, pretending to be upset. She picks Peaches up and kisses her belly, making raspberries there.

"Is she always this curious?"

"Yes. She follows Marmalade around everywhere. Hey, Marmalade! Be calm," Eve directs, watching Marmalade try to clamber up Villanelle's torso and see what Peaches is up to. Marmalade chirrups and stares at Eve exasperatedly, in a glance eerily similar to her own look of frustration, returning to his spot be†ween Villanelle's legs where he lies down to observe Peaches.

"It's okay. I'm not in as much pain right now when I have this little stinker in my face. She smells fresh?"

"She likes to sit in the clean laundry basket."

"Are you a panty-snatcher, Peaches?"

Eve laughs and watches Villanelle place Peaches on top of her shoulder where Peaches remains, nipping at her earlobe and pulling the hair from behind her ear with her tiny, always moving paws.

"Do you think we should tell these two that they were involved in an exciting proposal?"

"Yes. When they stop thinking your body is their play area."

"It is a play area," Villanelle drawls, her accent thick and heavy as she sends Eve a wink.

"I should string up some caution tape around it. To prevent any further injuries or accidents."

"You would look good in a construction worker uniform. I will order one online."

"You think I would look good in anything."

"Yes, but you also look good in nothing."

"You have a one-track mind," Eve laughs, giving Villanelle a kiss as Peaches paws at her chin when she leans over.

"Can you blame me? It's been a year, Eve," Villanelle announces, her hand sliding beneath Eve's shirt so her fingers can run across the ridges of her ribcage.

"No. And I know. That's what my dream was about."

Villanelle pulls her hand away from Eve's shirt and tries to sit up so she can set Peaches down.

"Fuck, it hurts," she whines, closing her eyes tightly after attempting to lean sideways, over the edge of the bed.

"It's okay, here, let me take her. Marmalade, follow me."

Eve pads to the bedroom door and sets Peaches outside of it after giving her a kiss. "Go and play with your brother, okay?"

After Marmalade stalks out of the room, perturbed at being disturbed, Eve shuts the bedroom door and gets back into bed.

"I want to make you feel good but I don't want you to feel bad if your body cannot respond the way you want it to."

"I want you to touch me, Eve. I'm already halfway there before small baby interrupted me."

"Just lie back and relax then, okay? And if there's too much pain, I'm going to stop and you're going to take those pills."

"So bossy," Villanelle scoffs, smirking regardless.

"Can you spread your legs a bit more?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Eve laughs, pressing kisses below Villanelle's pelvic bone, her curly hair brushing against Villanelle's skin and making her shiver.

Dipping her fingers between Villanelle's thighs and simultaneously sucking on her swollen clit makes Villanelle grab Eve's hair aggressively, pulling her head closer against her skin.

"Don't stop," Villanelle exhales, breath accelerating with every press of Eve's tongue above, around, and beneath her clit.

Eve removes her lips from Villanelle's clit so her fingers can coat it with her own wetness. This move makes Villanelle close her eyes as her left hand fists the sheets and her right hand pushes down on Eve's head, encouraging her to use her mouth again.

"Fuck, Eve," Villanelle whines, her hips thrusting upwards as Eve kisses her bundle of nerves and then uses her tongue to lap up the wetness quickly pooling beneath it.

When Villanelle comes, Eve coaxes her through the orgasm by kissing the insides of her thighs and the area above her hipbones. To Eve, the sight of Villanelle coming undone is beautiful. Even when restricted in her movements, Villanelle is still a sight to behold. Rippling muscle, sweaty hair sticking to the sides of her neck and her forehead, eyes squinted shut, unbridled energy spilling from her limbs like streams of light.

"Come here," Villanelle breathes, beckoning Eve with her finger.

"Hold on, let me wipe you down. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable if you're not able to move."

A few minutes later, after discarding the used flannel into the bathroom laundry basket, Eve gets back into bed once again.

Villanelle beams at her, a contented sigh rolling off of her lips.

"Was that good?," Eve asks. 

"Beyond. I couldn't hold out any longer. I came so quickly."

"I know."

"I like tasting myself on your lips," Villanelle whispers, pulling Eve's bottom lip between her own and gently sucking on it.

"I remember," Eve groans, parting Villanelle's lips with her tongue.

"Do you want to sit on my face?," Villanelle asks, grinning at the reaction she can feel Eve experience in response to the question. 

"Are you sure you can handle it?," Eve teases playfully, her heart threatening to jump out of her chest.

"I know I can handle it. My upper body is okay, especially my head. You remember my head, don't you?"

Eve's entire body flushes with Villanelle's question and Villanelle laughs as she watches Eve hurriedly get off the bed and remove her shorts.

"Take off your shirt, too. My hands still work."

Eve almost falls over in her haste to oblige. By the time she is back on the bed, Villanelle has downed the glass of water from the bedside table and palmed the headboard to shift her body down, giving Eve more room to move at the top of the mattress.

"Now," Villanelle calmly states even though Eve can tell she is nervous, "you do remember how to ride my face, right?"

"Oh, shut up. I'm older but I'm not old."

"Come on then, Beloved. Before I fall asleep on you again. And then you'll go swap me out with one of your other admirers."

Villanelle's eyebrows are raised when Eve gently lowers herself down, straddling Villanelle's collarbone, knees pressed against the mattress.

"What are you waiting for?," Villanelle asks, dark eyes roving over Eve's breasts as her hands reach out to palm them.

"For you."

Villanelle licks her lips and moves her hands so that they are at the base of Eve's back as Eve adjusts her body once again so that her knees are on either side of Villanelle's head and she is hovering directly above Villanelle's mouth.

"Do you want to go for a ride, Firebird?," Villanelle asks.

And without waiting for a response from Eve, Villanelle takes off, much to the dismay of the two inquisitive felines meowing pitifully beyond the closed door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The welcome-home fuck continues.
> 
> There's face riding, a fight, and feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me on Twitter if you have one-shot ideas or would like to discuss this fic or any of my other ones @compassionchasr
> 
> One of my readers noted the inclusion of cats in this piece. Many shelters have been impacted by COVID. If you can foster, volunteer, or adopt, you could save lives! Contact your local shelter for more information and find a Marmalade or Peaches of your own ;)

Within seconds, Eve is gasping, grinding, and groaning above Villanelle as Villanelle traces the insides of Eve's thighs with her tongue before she purses her lips around Eve's clit and sucks firmly, flicking her tongue over it as she does so. Breathing out of her nose, Villanelle then dips her tongue inside of Eve and starts to lap up the gathering wetness.

Eve's thigh muscles tighten as Villanelle coaxes Eve's cum onto her lips with a tongue that is experienced and knowing. She grins as Eve swears above her head, the headboard feeling the intensity of her physical response to Villanelle. Villanelle continues to lick upwards, her tongue moving faster than that of a dehydrated dog's. 

"I'm going to come," Eve whines, the muscles in her abdomen straining and competing with the flex of her biceps as she grips the headboard, the back of it hitting the wall relentlessly.

Villanelle continues to lick and press kisses against Eve's skin as Eve shudders through an orgasm. When Eve unsquints her eyes and pushes off from the wall to shift her body down, she locks eyes with her lover and feels a familiar tightening within her stomach as she notices her wetness across Villanelle's lips and chin.

Eve quickly gets off of Villanelle so she doesn't hurt her.

"Can you get on top of me or does it hurt?"

"I took the pills. I can do anything."

"You didn't even eat yet,” Eve exclaims worriedly.

"I just did,” Villanelle replies suggestively.

Eve's entire body reacts to Villanelle's bold response and she pulls her on top of her, kissing her arousal from Villanelle's lips.

"Can you go again?," Villanelle asks, raising her eyebrows before dipping her head down so she can lick the length of Eve's throat.

"Yes," Eve responds honestly. "But let’s hold off. I think we both need to rest for a second."

Villanelle presses her forehead against Eve's and closes her eyes, breathing heavily.

"Did you enjoy that?," Villanelle asks, sounding tired.

"Yes. Did you?"

Villanelle nods and draws in her breath very sharply when Eve’s fingers grip her hips as a post-orgasm tremor rolls through her body.

"I thought you took the pills?”

"I was joking."

"What??”

"I want to feel everything with you."

"Can you please lie back down?," Eve asks quietly, anger crawling up her esophagus and threatening to expose itself like bile.

Villanelle kisses Eve before Eve helps her lie down again.

"I want to feel everything, too, but you can't be in pain like this, okay? It’s not funny, V.”

“You’re still cute when you’re upset.”

“Do you think this is a joke?”

“Here we go."

“You can’t even walk right now, Villanelle. But you want to have sex and suffer. Help me make sense of that."

“I missed you.”

“That’s not—“

“What, it’s not enough? I can’t fucking come back here and fuck you to show you how much I missed you?”

“Me asking you to take your painkillers is me showing you how much I missed you. How about that?”

“I can’t feel anything when I’m on those pills. Do you want to have sex with me when I can’t fucking feel anything??”

Villanelle tries to turn away from Eve but she can't. 

"Can you not look at me right now?," she asks quietly in a tone that makes Eve's heart ache.

Eve watches Villanelle cover her eyes with her left arm as her right hand clenches around the bedsheet.

"Oksana," Eve whispers, watching Villanelle's chest rise and fall. "Can I hold your hand?"

Eve slips her right hand in Villanelle's left and removes her arm from her face.

"I'm sorry."

"For?," Villanelle encourages.

"For getting upset with you. I know how you feel."

"No, you don't, Eve. You don't understand how frustrating it is to want to do things to you that I used to be able to do, that I can't do anymore."

"You will be able to do those things. You just need to ride out these injuries. Let's go to the doctor on Monday? And until then, we can hold off on certain things and do other things."

"I'm tired of waiting."

"You and me both but there's no point in rushing into anything if it's just going to exacerbate your injuries, right?"

"Are you sure you enjoyed it?"

"I almost broke the headboard. What do you think?"

"So why didn't you want to go again?"

Villanelle looks at Eve and then looks away, quickly, as if she is afraid to hear the response.

"V, my response has nothing to do with you. I wasn't joking earlier when I told you that I'm old now. I can't do as much as I could back then."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you feel bad. Anyway. I think you'll be fine once I've recovered. We're going to go for walks every day and car rides and do all the things we haven't done yet. And the things we've already done. Stretch out our old bones."

"You're not old," Eve laughs, bringing Villanelle's hand to her lips and kissing her knuckles. "You definitely didn't feel old."

Villanelle smirks, the look on her face changing from one of wistfulness to predatory as she inches closer into Eve and cups her right breast with her left hand.

"I didn't?"

"No," Eve gasps, goosebumps appearing on her skin beneath Villanelle's gentle but guided touch.

"Do you want to put your boobs in my mouth?"

Eve clenches Villanelle's hand tightly in hers when she bursts out laughing at Villanelle's question.

"What?," Villanelle asks, appearing genuinely confused at Eve's response. 

"I'm sorry, that just...I wasn't expecting that question."

"Eve...," Villanelle groans, caressing the slope of Eve's breasts with her left hand and touching herself with her right.

"I'm going to straddle you but I'm going to place all of my weight onto the mattress. You cannot pull me towards you. And after this, bathroom time. Got it?"

Villanelle nods, her eyes hooded, as Eve does exactly what she said.

Villanelle clasps Eve's right nipple in her mouth and sucks, causing Eve to bite down on her bottom lip and tilt her head back.

"Say my name, Eve," Villanelle pleads before moving to Eve's other nipple.

"Oksana," Eve mumbles, her left hand moving from the mattress, to Villanelle's neck.

Villanelle pushes her head back into the pillow as her right hand quickens between her legs and she pulls Eve's nipple into her mouth.

Eve releases Villanelle's neck from her gentle grasp when Villanelle comes. Resting her elbows on either side of Villanelle's head, Eve pulls Villanelle's panting breaths from her lips by bending down to kiss her nonstop.

"Nice tits," Villanelle grins when Eve pulls her head up to stare down at Villanelle, unable to stop grinning back at her.

Eve quirks an eyebrow and looks down, following Villanelle's gaze. "I think you left enough love bites there to show the way you feel."

"I could leave some more," Villanelle winks.

"I know you could. But you know what would really turn me on right now?"

"What's that?"

"If we got out of this bed and made our way into the bathroom to brush our teeth and shower."

"Sounds very sexy. We can even throw in some mouthwash."

"Come on, hotshot. You really do stink."

"Yeah. Essence of Eve," Villanelle retorts as Eve rolls her eyes and steps off the bed, holding her hand out for Villanelle to take.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks later...
> 
> Villanelle builds a crib for an old friend and her family who will be visiting her and Eve for Thanksgiving break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by Electric Youth "A Real Hero"
> 
> Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6cedWvuxwbc

"V?," Eve calls out as she walks through the doorway and closes the door. 

Marmalade comes running up to her and she bends down to stroke him while she removes her shoes and sets down her work bag.

"Upstairs," Villanelle replies.

Eve finds Villanelle in the guest bedroom, lying down on top of the freshly made bed beneath a blanket, Peaches snuggled in the crook of her left arm. An EcoRoots Oakmoss and Amber candle is lit on the bedside table and the window is slightly open. Musky notes and citrus scent fills the air.

"Are you and Peaches having some alone time?," Eve asks, a smile crossing her face as she lies down next to Villanelle and allows Villanelle to cover her with the blanket.

"We were having an important discussion about our very important holiday guests."

"Yeah? And what did you talk about?," Eve asks, sliding her hand beneath Villanelle's Yale sweatshirt and tucking her fingers below the waistband of her sweatpants.

"I told her she was not going to receive all of our attention like she usually does but she will receive it after our guests leave."

"Ah."

"I also told her that I am very good at building baby cribs and that my hot soon-to-be wife will probably enjoy watching me build the one on the floor, on the other side of the bed."

"I think you're quite right. I haven't seen you flexing your biceps in a long time."

"Not since I picked you up in the shower two days ago," Villanelle states solemnly, not picking up on Eve's jest.

"Like I said, a long time," Eve smiles, secretly finding Villanelle's obliviousness endearing. 

After exchanging kisses, Eve rests her neck on Villanelle's outstretched arm. "So when are you building this crib?"

"When Peaches wakes up."

Eve bursts out laughing: "How long have you been holding her?"

Villanelle replies gravely, "A very long time, my arm is numb."

"Oh my god, you're such a sucker for her. Peaches, come on, get up."

"Ssssh, Eve! She has small ears! Quiet down," Villanelle directs, her brows furrowed, as if she is the one Eve is talking to.

Eve leans over Villanelle (making sure to brush the curve of her hand against her breasts) and picks up Peaches who opens her eyes and yawns.

"You've been enjoying yourself, hm?," Eve inquires, placing Peaches in the middle of her chest and watching her curl up contentedly.

"Do you want me to start making the crib now?," Villanelle asks, propping herself up on her right elbow and staring down at Eve and Peaches.

"Go and show mama what you've got," Eve advises, winking.

Villanelle widens her eyes and puffs out a cheekful of air before clasping her hands together and stretching her fingers.

"I can show you what I've got. I'm fully recovered, you know."

"I know. You showed me this morning and almost made me late to my own class."

"Aren't you glad you wore that turtleneck?"

"Yes." 

Villanelle bends down and gives Peaches a kiss, eliciting a scoff from Eve.

"I didn't forget about you, other baby," Villanelle grins, kissing Eve on the lips and then sliding off the side of the bed and kneeling on the floor next to a baby crib box she picked up from a family on Craigslist. 

Eve pulls her phone out of her pocket and hits play on one of Villanelle's playlists. Electric Youth "A Real Hero" starts to stream as Villanelle removes pieces of wood from the box and set them on the floor.

"Do you need your tool belt?," Eve inquires innocently, eliciting a mischievous grin from Villanelle.

"I have it, here. But I need to change. I'm feeling too warm."

"You can just strip naked."

"Seriously?"

"Why not? Peaches, cover your eyes."

Villanelle smirks and picks Peaches up, setting her down on the ground. "Go find Marmalade, baby," she says, watching her tiny paws run into the hallway after the toy Villanelle throws there.

"If I strip for you and put this crib together, does that mean we get to have sex after I'm done?"

"Before, during, after, these are all semantics, really."

Villanelle laughs out loud and straddles Eve, pulling her head up off the bed and giving her a sloppy, wet kiss. "After it is. I want to get this done before dinner."

"Start stripping then."

"Your wish is my command, Professor," Villanelle comments after she steps off the bed, leaving Eve flustered and flushed in her wake. 

She slowly removes her sweatshirt, throwing it on top of Eve after doing so, much to Eve's delight.

Then she pauses, sliding her thumbs beneath the waistband of her sweatpants. "I don't think I'll be able to remove these by myself," she teases. "Care to assist?"

Eve sits up and sets the sweatshirt aside before shimmying down the length of the bed and standing in front of Villanelle. Locking eyes with her, she slides her own thumbs over Villanelle's and yanks her pants down.

She then kneels to place a kiss over the faded stab wound scar. Villanelle's breath fastens as she places her left palm behind Eve's head and gently pushes down.

When Eve pulls away, she smirks at the look of arousal on Villanelle's face. Standing up, she gives Villanelle a kiss on the lips and then whispers in her ear: "More of this after you finish building that crib for Elena and Kenny's beautiful baby, baby."

Villanelle groans, grabbing Eve's ass and pulling her closer. "Go and lie down then, tease. This won't take me long."

Eve grins and gets back onto the bed after shutting the window and pulling the blanket over her. Villanelle picks up the tool belt and fastens it around her waist, throwing Eve a sly grin as she does so. 

"Are you cold?," Eve asks, watching Villanelle kneel down and pull out a tattered manual from the box. Eve unabashedly stares at Villanelle's breasts as Villanelle sifts through the pieces in front of her.

"No. You warmed me up," Villanelle replies solemnly, her eyes not leaving the page.

Eve knows better than to distract Villanelle once she starts on something so she sighs contentedly, watching her start to assemble the pieces of the crib and screw them together, talking to herself beneath her breath.

"Do you want me to bring up some food?," Eve asks, twenty minutes later, as Villanelle turns and steps away from the crib, showing her backside to Eve in all of its glory and making Eve smile.

"Hmm?," Villanelle asks, turning her face to the side and catching Eve staring at her ass.

"You're checking me out," Villanelle says, stepping away from the now-erect crib and sauntering over to the bed.

"I can't help it, your cheeks were just...there. In front of me," Eve exclaims, throwing her arm up and gesturing towards Villanelle.

"Do you want to help me get out of this tool belt?," Villanelle asks, biting down on her bottom lip and pulling the blanket off of Eve.

"Are you done with the crib?," Eve inquires, glancing over Villanelle's shoulder and at the crib behind her.

"I just need to make sure it is secure and then we can throw in the blanket you bought and it will be ready for tomorrow."

"That was really fast."

"I can move quickly when I want to, but for what I'm about to do right now, I want to take things slow," Villanelle instructs, straddling Eve and leaning forward to kiss her.

Eve returns Villanelle's hungry kiss, her hands reaching behind Villanelle's back to undo the tool belt. Eve yelps when the belt hits her on the hips as it falls off of Villanelle's body.

"Be careful," Villanelle says, picking the belt up and setting it on the floor. 

"I'm trying!," Eve retorts, huffing indignantly.

"Were you impressed with my handyman skills?," Villanelle murmurs into Eve's neck, her right hand quickly traveling down the length of Eve's torso. She unbuttons and unzips Eve's pants and quickly slips her hand between her thighs after pushing aside her soaked underwear.

Eve nods and her hips buck forward to meet Villanelle's outstretched palm and wandering fingers.

"I'm always impressed by you."

"Wait until you see how fast I can make your clothes disappear."

Eve groans at Villanelle's joke, shaking her head. "No, baby. We have to work on your sense of humor."

"But I'm working on something else right now," Villanelle grins, sitting up and stepping off the bed so she can pull Eve's underwear and pants off with a dramatic flourish.

"Come here, magician. Make this turtleneck disappear then."

"What a sexy request," Villanelle replies, closing her eyes and moaning in exaggeration.

"You love my turtlenecks," Eve states, narrowing her eyes at her lover.

"Hmm, I really do," Villanelle agrees, throwing Eve's turtleneck and bra to the side and kissing the love bites she left on her skin earlier. "Especially when you're not wearing them."

And as the candle burns above their heads, the two lovers make up for lost time: they share breaths, swap kisses, laugh over whispered words and finally, fall asleep in a post-coital afterglow, only waking up when Marmalade and Peaches jump onto the bed to angrily request their late dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The candle mentioned can be purchased here: https://ecoroots.us/collections/zero-waste-self-care/products/cruelty-free-candles?variant=31587793797200
> 
> I try to be a conscious consumer who purchases cruelty-free products. These soy candles are amazing. Proceeds from EcoRoots purchases go towards the Ocean Conservancy, to preserve and protect the planet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week later, Thanksgiving break. Elena, Kenny, and their baby come to visit, followed by a surprise guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile. Thank you for commenting, reading, leaving kudos in my absence. I appreciate it. Find me on twitter, @compassionchasr if you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Reminder: a guest commented on this chapter inquiring about the timeline. This piece is set a decade after the bridge scene and Eve and Villanelle didn't see each other for one year prior to Chapter One.

When the doorbell rings, Villanelle is in the back garden stringing up multi-coloured lights between the trees and Eve is in the living room setting the table.

"I'll get it!," Eve calls out to Villanelle who turns her head and starts to follow her to the front door, a smile already on her face as she feels the excitement emanating from Eve's body over seeing Elena for the first time in two years.

"Oh my god, Eve, you stone fox! You look even better than I thought you would. No offense, but I can't really see what you look like in our video chats. You're always hiding beneath a blanket or Marmalade."

Eve pulls Elena towards her as Kenny walks through the door, suitcases in hand, huge grin on his face, and a baby strapped to his chest.

"You alright there, old gal?," he teases Villanelle as she sidles over to him and wraps him up in a big bear hug, kissing the top of the baby's head after she releases him.

"I'd like to reintroduce you to Kenny, formerly known as Carolyn's son but currently known as my husband, and our baby, Charlotte, or Charley as we like to call her," Elena announces, taking the squirming baby from Kenny's carrier and kissing her on the cheeks. 

"So you two finally decided to have a baby?," Eve playfully chides, hugging Kenny and winking at him. "Carolyn didn't die from a heart attack yet?"

"Not yet, but only time will tell," Kenny laughs, pulling the suitcases into the entryway and removing his shoes.

"Can I hold her?," Eve asks Elena who nods and hands her over.

"It's about time you showed up, V. I was beginning to think you had lost your edge and gotten killed," Elena whispers to Villanelle as she pulls her in for a hug.

"Me, killed? This one would unbury my body and bring me back from the dead," Villanelle replies, glancing over at Eve cooing into Charley's ear.

"Come on in, the food is going to get cold. Let's eat and catch up," Eve says, leading the pack of people into the living room after Villanelle takes everyone's coats and hangs them up.

"You okay?," Kenny asks Villanelle softly as he notices the obvious change in her gait. 

Villanelle stops walking and the two lean against the stove as Villanelle puts the kettle on for tea.

She nods, "Just some old battle wounds. Gives me some of that edge your wife was just talking about, hm? Fatherhood suits you. You've matured."

Kenny grins and glances over at Elena who is chattering nonstop to Eve while setting the table as Eve sits down and talks to Charlotte. "You can thank Elena for that. I don't know how she puts up with me and mum but she's managed."

"How is Carolyn?," Villanelle asks as she sneaks another look at Eve who is blowing raspberries on Charley's belly and making her squeal.

"You know mum. Even though she claims she's retired, she's still neck deep in some government bullshit. I think she'll work until the day she dies. She hasn't even seen Charley that much. Probably for the best. Elena hates it when we go over there and mum pretends she's interested in holding her as she is talking to us about whatever she is working on so we can help out. Anyway. Enough about us. How is she doing, your soon-to-be wife?"

"She's good. All of her students love her, of course. She says she'll retire at the end of the year so I can finally make good on a promise I made to her a year ago and take her around the world."

"You don't think she will?"

"She will, if I asked her to."

"You don't want to ask her?"

"I do, but..."

"But what?"

"Don't you think she would get bored of me after awhile? You know Eve. Always working. You remember mustache's complaints."

Kenny laughs and the room seems to expand with his belly-shaking laughter, eliciting surprised reactions from Eve and Elena who glance over at him and Villanelle suspiciously.

"Are you alright?," Elena calls out.

"Just fine," Kenny quickly replies, winking.

Eve raises her eyebrows at Villanelle and Villanelle sends her a smile back.

"Don't let Eve hear you compare yourself to Niko. She'd never talk to you again. She could never get bored of you. Do you know how many times she called me and Elena each week this last year, 'just to chat'? She would always be antsy, waiting for you to come back to her. She can't wait to be one half of a boring married couple. I hate to tell you, but married life is pretty boring. You'll wake up and fall asleep next to the same person every day for the rest of your life. You'll use the bathroom together, eat together, get into huge arguments, have incredible make-up sex, and then sign up to do it all over again. She picked you, you idiot. Let her choose the boring married life. Anyway, with you two, I don't think boring even exists in your vocabulary. You'll probably be face-timing us from a bridge before going bungee jumping or something."

Villanelle grins as she pours hot water into four mugs with Yorkshire teabags in them.

"You're right. Boring doesn't exist with us. Last week we had sex at the top of New Haven Lighthouse. The view was amazing, if you know what I mean."

Kenny widens his eyes and lowers his voice in admiration, "You old dog."

"Hey, what are you talking about over there?," Elena asks, preventing Villanelle from retorting.

Villanelle hands Kenny two of the mugs and follows him to the table with the other two.

"Thank you," Eve says, looking up at Villanelle as she sets Eve's mug out of Charley's reach. Villanelle kisses the top of Eve's head and sets her own mug down.

"Do you want to hold her?," Eve asks.

"Yes."

Villanelle picks Charley up and rests her against her right shoulder. "Are you going to spit up on me?," Villanelle asks her softly as Charley grabs a handful of her hair.

"Oh, V, you're just a natural, aren't you?," Elena calls out, winking at Eve whose entire face flushes.

"You do realize we have two babies already, no? I'm not completely psychopathic and devoid of emotion," Villanelle responds, looking at a disgruntled Marmalade wind his way around her legs before running upstairs.

"Your words, not mine. Although the way Charley is playing with you right now puts dear old Carolyn to shame. Right, Kenny?"

"Yeah. Don't think Charley has even lasted five seconds in mum's hands without crying her lungs out."

As if on cue, Charley starts to cry and Villanelle widens her eyes, wrinkling her nose. "I think she pooped."

"Come here, you," Kenny says, grabbing Charley and taking a bag from Elena. 

"Come upstairs, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping and where you can change her," Eve says, walking by Villanelle and running one palm down her back.

"How can such a big smell come out of such a small body?," Villanelle asks, brow furrowed, as she sits down next to the empty seat Eve just vacated.

Elena laughs, sipping the last of her tea. "You'd be surprised. So...you're back for good, yeah? Our girl was worried about you for awhile."

"Yes. Did she tell you about the romantic proposal?"

"She did. Nice ring, by the way."

"Thank you." 

"What's going on in that big brain of yours? You're surprisingly quiet."

"She never said anything about wanting children to me. Do you think she did?"

"I think she wanted you to come back alive. That was really her main concern."

"And now that I'm back?"

"You can talk to her about this, V," Elena says softly, reaching out to grab Villanelle's wrist.

"I know."

"What are you afraid of?"

"I don't want her to have any regrets."

"She doesn't."

"She's older now. She keeps reminding me of this."

"Well. Eve likes to state the obvious. Why is she saying that, in what context?"

"Sex."

Elena laughs out loud. "Are you still trying to get her to have sex with you in your car again? Her tailbone was actually bruised from that one time. I saw pictures."

"I just want to pay her back for all the time she spent waiting for me."

Villanelle averts her eyes from Elena's face and hides her own behind her mug.

"And you think being horny all the time and tiring her out is going to do that?"

"Yes?"

"No, V. If she wanted to stop waiting, she would have. You're underestimating her. What Eve wants, she works for."

"I can't do as much as I used to, Elena. I used to be faster. Smoother."

"And you think that, what? Eve is going to dump you for a younger version of you? Ha!"

"Uh..."

"No, she won't do that. Stop thinking about it. Stop worrying so much. This is your time to enjoy the life you deserve. She picked you as your life partner. She's madly in love with you. You don't need to do anything. Just be yourself. Just lose some of the worry, yeah? It's throwing me off."

Villanelle smirks and is about to say something when Eve and Kenny walk back into the room.

"Here, baby," Eve says, handing a very fresh-smelling Charley back to Villanelle.

"Are we ready to eat? I'm starving," Kenny says, sitting next to Elena.

"Do you mind if I take her for a tour of the house?," Villanelle asks quietly, looking at Eve.

"Go ahead. We'll wait for you," Eve replies, shooting a quizzical look in Elena's direction.

"Alright."

Villanelle stands up and walks Charley upstairs and into the guest bedroom where Marmalade and Peaches are curled up on the blanket covering the bed.

"Did you see our two babies? They're small, just like you are," Villanelle whispers, kissing Charley on the cheek.

"Are you okay?," Eve asks, walking up behind Villanelle and sliding her arms around her waist from behind.

"Uh hmm," Villanelle replies before Eve unclasps her arms and walks around her until she is facing her. 

Eve leans against the windowsill and smiles at Villanelle, a shy expression showing up on her face.

"You're nervous," Villanelle states, feeling her own heart flutter at Eve's pointed expression.

"Yes," Eve replies, swallowing.

"Why?"

"Something about seeing you holding a baby. Especially my best friend's baby."

"I thought I was your best friend."

Eve laughs and shakes her head. "You're my other best friend. Besides Peaches and Marmalade, obviously."

"You were saying something about me holding a baby does something to you?," Villanelle grins, walking over to Eve so she is looking down on her.

"You can't be serious. They're waiting for us downstairs."

"I'll drop this baby in her crib so fast...," Villanelle warns, eyes darting to the crib in the corner.

Eve laughs and stands up, winding one arm around Villanelle's waist so she can pull her towards her. "Give me a kiss and we can continue this later."

"Charley, close your eyes," Villanelle instructs and meets Eve's lips with her own, moaning softly against her mouth. The two break apart laughing when they hear Elena and Kenny shouting at them from downstairs about the food getting cold.

"We need to go down before they walk out the door and never come back," Eve says, grabbing Villanelle by the hand and pulling her towards the doorway.

"They can't leave without Charley. I have a very strong grip, you know."

"Oh, trust me. I know. Come on, sex machine."

"EVE! Not in front of the baby!," Villanelle hisses, pretending to cover Charley's ears with her hand.

Eve leads Villanelle downstairs and rolls her eyes as she hears Villanelle tell Charley not to tell her parents about the quickie she and Eve just had upstairs.

"Were you two shagging up there," Elena calls out, "...in front of our very small, very innocent baby?"

"Oh, yes. Having an audience is one of Eve's kinks," Villanelle winks at Kenny as Eve groans and Elena squeals, taking Charley from Villanelle.

The group is just about to sit down when the doorbell rings.

"Hello? Can anybody hear me? It's freezing out here!"

"Irina?!," Eve screeches as a huge smile breaks out across Villanelle's face and she gets up to open the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by Angels and Airwaves "Secret Crowds"
> 
> Link to audio: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jo8KuZMwLTI
> 
> Relevant Lyrics:
> 
> If I had my own world  
> I'd build you an empire  
> From here to the farmlands  
> To spread love like violence
> 
> If I had my own world  
> I'd build you an empire  
> From here to the far lands  
> To spread love like violence  
> Let me feel you, carry you higher  
> Watch our words spread hope like fire  
> Secret crowds rise up and gather  
> Hear your voices sing back louder


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irina and Villanelle catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile. I hope everybody is staying safe. When I'm not daydreaming about waking up on another planet, I can be found on the bird app. Feel free to connect - @compassionchasr 
> 
> xx

Irina is red in the face from the cold, a colour rivaling that of her hair as it sticks out from beneath a honey-coloured beanie.

Villanelle laughs out loud when Irina swears at her in Russian for risking her life to save hers.

"You really need to learn how to let things go," Villanelle replies in Russian, her voice gruff.

Eve watches the two embrace, her heart expanding at the sight of Villanelle asking Irina if she is okay when she steps away from her.

“We can talk later. I have not said hello to Eve yet,” Irina states, striding over to Eve in a walk uncannily similar to that of a younger Villanelle’s and smiling.

“It’s so good to see you, Irina,” Eve whispers, her eyes tearing up, pulling Irina towards her for a hug.

“Well. Your girlfriend had something to do with that,” Irina mumbles, removing her beanie and shoving it into the pocket of her coat.

“Fiancée,” Villanelle proudly proclaims, taking Irina’s coat and hanging it up while watching her remove her boots.

“You’re joking. Someone wants to marry YOU? No offense, Eve. Have you heard her snoring? Or seen how much she eats? Even more than my dad used to.”

Eve chuckles, following Villanelle and Irina into the living room. “Surprisingly, yes and yes.”

“Irina?!”

Elena jumps up to give Irina a hug before watching her exchange a hug with Kenny.

“Who is this?,” Irina asks, looking down at Charley before turning around and nudging Villanelle. "Bin baby number two?"

“Ours. You can call her Charley,” Kenny replies proudly, his face breaking out into a huge grin as Irina looks at Elena who nods at her.

"Hi Charley. You're very cute. I bet this baby has beaten you in a crying contest already."

Villanelle scoffs at Irina's joke, setting out a plate out for her. Irina, noticing Villanelle's gait, asks her if she can talk to her privately for a second. Villanelle kisses the side of Eve's forehead and whispers that they'll be back shortly before apologizing and exiting the room. 

"Is everything okay?," Villanelle asks Irina, detecting a change in her mood as she slumps against the wall of Eve's office.

"I'm sorry."

"For?," Villanelle raises her eyebrows and takes a seat in Eve's chair.

"I took you away from all of this. Living here, with Eve. I was so arrogant."

"Hmm. You were a little shit back then," Villanelle muses, her eyes running up and down Irina's face and recognizing the exhaustion there.

"You told me I had changed, when we saw each other last."

"You did."

"I don't feel like I have."

"You still hate me, then?"

A chuckle passes over Irina's lips and she shakes her head. "I never hated you. I was jealous of the attention my dad paid to you."

"And jealous of the fact that I knew Mandarin and you did not." Villanelle winks at Irina before adding, "I miss that asshole father of yours."

"He would be here, if he was alive. You would have invited him?"

"Oh no. Eve would have invited him if he didn't show up uninvited, first."

"Eve looks good."

"Do not look at her. She is mine."

Irina laughs at Villanelle's pout before clearing her throat and starting to speak again.

"She actually said yes when you asked her if she wanted to get married?"

"Are you really that surprised someone would want to be with me, forever?"

"No. I'm just surprised she waited for you," Irina replies matter-of-factly.

Villanelle frowns at this. "Why?"

"It's a lot to ask of someone."

"I didn't ask her to wait."

"But she did."

"Why do I have the feeling you are not talking about me and Eve? Do you have someone in your life who you are thinking about?"

"Excuse me?"

Both Irina and Villanelle look towards the door where Eve is standing, face slightly flushed at walking in on the private conversation.

"Dinner is getting cold and I think Charley is getting tired."

"Irina, can we finish this--okay then." 

Villanelle watches Irina hurriedly walk by Eve with a quick apology as Eve nods in response. "Is Irina okay?"

"Yes," Villanelle replies, eyes focused on Irina's back as she walks down the hallway and turns the corner.

"Are you okay?" Eve's probing voice causes Villanelle to look down at her as the two stand in the doorway, little space between them.

"Yes. Seeing Irina is like seeing a ghost. I did not expect to see her alive after..." Villanelle closes her eyes, her breath shaky.

"Do you need to take a few moments to process?," Eve asks, her eyes brimming with concern.

"Not right now. I'm hungry."

"Maybe later?," Eve asks, her voice gentle in its inquisition before she presses a kiss to Villanelle's lips.

Villanelle nods, trying to deepen the kiss but Eve pulls away, laughing. "We can't, V. Not right now."

"Fine," Villanelle grumbles, rolling her eyes. 

"I thought you said you were hungry?," Eve laughs again, amused at Villanelle's disappointed expression.

"I am," Villanelle shoots back, as she leans towards Eve to kiss her neck once and cup her breasts with both hands.

"Oh-," Eve gasps, her heart rate picking up and her body temperature rising.

"Dinner?," Villanelle asks innocently, pulling Eve down the hallway as Eve lets out an exasperated groan.

**Author's Note:**

> Titled after Hozier's song of same name.
> 
> Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nH7bjV0Q_44
> 
> Lyrics:  
> Boys workin' on empty  
> Is that the kind'a way to face the burning heat?  
> I just think about my baby  
> I'm so full of love I could barely eat  
> There's nothing sweeter than my baby  
> I'd never want once from the cherry tree  
> 'Cause my baby's sweet as can be  
> She give me toothaches just from kissin' me  
> When my time comes around  
> Lay me gently in the cold dark earth  
> No grave can hold my body down  
> I'll crawl home to her  
> Boys when my baby found me  
> I was three days on a drunken sin  
> I woke with her walls around me  
> Nothin' in her room but an empty crib  
> And I was burnin' up a fever  
> I didn't care much how long I lived  
> But I swear I thought I dreamed her  
> She never asked me once about the wrong I did


End file.
